dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiyuber
CE Half-Fiend Rogue 2 / Hexblade 13 / Assassin 1 HP: 151 (16 HD) Init: +5 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: BAB: +14/+9/+4 Attack: +1 Shortsword of Doom Burst (1d6+6 20/x2), Bite (1d6), Claw (1d4) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 20, CON 19, INT 18, WIS 14, CHA 20 Saves: Fort +08 (+12 vs. spells; +13 vs. spells cast by ‘Good’ creatures), Ref +14 (+19 vs. spells; +20 vs. spells cast by ‘Good’ creatures), Will +10 (+15 vs. spells; +16 vs. spells cast by ‘Good’ creatures) Skills: 134 (+5 Hide/Move Silently) Languages: Common, Undercommon, Abyssal, Thieves’ Cant, Draconic Feats: Combat Expertise, Dodge, Fiendish Heritage, Fiendish Presence, Hamstring, Mobility, Spring Attack Possessions: Patron: The Queen of Chaos Features: Half-Fiend Qualities Sneak Attack: Kaiyuber deals an extra 2d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: Kaiyuber can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If Kaiyuber makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If Kaiyuber is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Hexblade’s Curse (Su): Four times per day, as a free action, Kaiyuber can unleash a curse upon a foe. The target must be visible to him and within 60 feet. The target of his curse takes a –4 penalty on attack, saves, ability checks, skill checks and weapon damage rolls for one hour thereafter. A successful Will saving throw (DC 21) negates this effect. Multiple curses don’t stack, and any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by him for 24 hours. Any spell or effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effect of his Hexblade Curse. Arcane Resistance (Su): Kaiyuber gains a bonus of +5 on all saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. Mettle (Ex): Kaiyuber can resist magical and unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If he makes a successful Will or Fortitude saving throw against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save, he instead completely negates the effect. If he is sleeping or unconscious, he does not gain the benefit of Mettle. Familiar: Kaiyuber can summon a familiar. He has yet to do so. Hexblade Bonus Feats: Combat Casting, Spell Focus (Enchantment) Aura of Unluck (Su): Once per day, Kaiyuber can create a baleful aura of misfortune. Any ranged or melee attack made against him while this Aura of Unluck is active has a 20% miss chance. Activating the aura is a free action, and the aura lasts for 8 rounds. Death Attack: If Kaiyuber studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a Sneak Attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the Sneak Attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (his choice). While studying the victim, Kaiyuber can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect him or recognize him as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 15) against the kill effect, she dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6+1. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal Sneak Attack. Once Kaiyuber has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the Death Attack within the next 3 rounds. If a Death Attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if Kaiyuber does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another Death Attack. Poison Use: Kaiyuber is trained in the use of poison and never risks accidentally poisoning himself when applying poison to a blade. Spell Like Abilities: 3/Day: Darkness, Poison, Unholy Aura 1/Day: Blasphemy, Cause Fear, Contagion, Desecrate, Detect Thoughts, Horrid Wilting, Suggestion, Unhallow, Unholy Blight Immunities (Ex): Kaiyuber is immune to poisons. Resistances (Ex): Kaiyuber receives an Acid, Cold, Electricity and Fire Resistance of 20 Spellcasting Assassin Spells Per Day (CL 01): 1 Assassin Spells Known: 2 Combat/Tactics: Kaiyuber is extremely cocky, and even against opponents who may well indeed be stronger than him, he enjoys toying with them. He utilizes his Fiendish abilities, and Hexblade curses to slowly weaken his enemy, before eventually deciding to finish them off using his Assassin Death Attack. Friends/Allies: Kaiyuber has lived a long time, and has assumed many names and lives all over the world. Currently, he is guising as a Human by the name of Haama Vhet, who is the leader of the Parleran Security Network. As such, he has the ear of Archduke Brogo Kelstadt, who knows nothing of his true motives and history. Foes/Enemies: Over the years, Kaiyuber has made numerous enemies, more than can be counted. Because of his wandering ways and plethora of personas, few are ever able to track him down and pursue their vendettas. Appearance: Kaiyuber appears mostly as a Human, with only a few features marking his Fiendish heritage. Most striking is the fact that he has a single blue eye, and a red eye- a physical trait that he retains even when changing into different shapes. His skin is also unnaturally pale. He tends to wear dark colors, and wears his hair long, over his face, to hide his eye. He often employs hats for the same effect. Personality: Kaiyuber is extremely self-centered, and cares nothing of others. He is willing to say what others want to hear, but beneath anything he says, he is always looking out for his own interests and wants ahead of those of anyone else, if he even takes into consideration the interests and wants of others. He is certainly psychopathic, sociopathic, malicious, and violent. History: Kaiyuber was born in the year 887. His father was a former priest of Torm, who was seduced by a Succubus and killed himself shortly thereafter. His mother, a Succubus in the service of the Queen of Chaos, gave birth to the child, but abandoned him shortly thereafter, in the metropolis of Memnon. Kaiyuber was raised in an orphanage of Memnon, but, starting at a young age, acted out to the point that he was forced to leave the home at the young age of 13. Surviving on the streets of Memnon, Kaiyuber honed his killing skills, at first killing others only in defense, or survival, but shortly graduating for the fun and the thrill of murder. After he earned the attention of the city guard, Kaiyuber- barely fifteen- fled the city. As he traveled the countryside, he was visited by his mother, who revealed to him his true heritage, and imparted in him how to control his Fiendish abilities and the mission in life to sew as much chaos and destruction in the world as possible. As a gesture of thanks, Kaiyuber killed her. From there, Kaiyuber’s whereabouts and activities have gone unrecorded. He has created numerous personas and guises over the years that it would be impossible to list them all, just as it would be impossible to list all of the killings that he, himself, took part in. Over the centuries, Kaiyuber is believed to have traveled as far north as the Port of Shards on the Northern Continent, where it is said he was behind a rash of unsolved murders, to as far south as the Pirate Isles, where it is said he participated in the Pirate Wars, on the side of Umbryx Thaal. Most recently, in 1,147, under the assumed guise of Haama Vhet, a Human extremist, Kaiyuber gained control of the newly formed Parleran Security Network, which was formed in response to a supposed Elven terrorist attack in Parlera. He, thus far, relishes the role, and has murdered numerous Elves and Half-Elves, at the behest of his “boss”, the Archduke of Parlera. Motivations and Goals: Kaiyuber, driven by the Fiendish blood within him, as well as his own personal demons and problems, believes himself to exist simply to bring chaos and suffering into the world. As such, he wanders from place to place, weaving whatever chaos and destruction he can, before moving on elsewhere, and starting the cycle anew.